


CA废稿

by Hrstull



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrstull/pseuds/Hrstull
Summary: #有肉 什么样的都有 这是我的垃圾堆 注意避雷#向亚诺 维克多 多里安先生致以我诚挚的歉意。对不起！
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“阿，我不行了，不行……”阿诺大口的喘着气，本能的伸手想阻止康纳，可手腕早已被绸缎紧紧的束缚在头顶，留下的只有阿诺痛苦的喘息。  
康纳闷声不响，只是又抓紧阿诺的腰，狠狠地往下一压。“呃！！！”阿诺忍不住的哀号。  
康纳的阴茎的长度与粗度本身就惊人，此时正如楔子一般深插在阿诺的身体里，无论阿诺如何挣扎都没有半点要出来的意思，反而越来越大幅度的抽插冲撞。  
对于阿诺而言，这简直比打他还难受。  
“你这混蛋……”阿诺痛苦的皱起好看的眉，咬牙哼哼着，屁股随即被重重的打了一下，然后被掰开，更加狠厉的插入。  
康纳揉捏着阿诺的乳头，看着几乎要被干的翻白眼的阿诺，不禁满意于自己所挑选的精美艺术品。

阿诺是个被抛弃的圣殿骑士，嘴巴非常硬，无论如何都不愿吐露半点消息。刺客们非常失望，同时也对不服严刑拷打的阿诺感到愤怒，于是他们找来了康纳，那个最可怕的男人。谁知康纳一下对阿诺产生了兴趣，便以阿诺已经没有利用价值为由从刺客手里取走。

又一次对G点的撞击，阿诺被激得一下收紧甬道。“神啊，不——”他扭动着身躯绝望的尝试逃离，结果却是被康纳的阴茎结结实实的穿刺，直到他的大腿半点反抗的力气也没有为止。  
“让你尝尝这个性具棒的滋味吧。”康纳拿出一根形状淫猥的性具棒，黑色的，非常大，而且还带着颗粒。他把自己的阴茎抽出来，就着阿诺后穴丰盈的汁液插了进去。  
“呃……”好大的东西……阿诺咬牙。康纳调整了一下性具棒的位置，让它正巧抵紧阿诺的两个敏感点，然后打开开关，把震动直接推到最大。  
“呃哦啊啊啊——”阿诺忍无可忍的惊喘，康纳拿了一块布递到阿诺嘴边，阿诺想也没想就咬了下去。  
“好好咬着。很快你就会变成这个性具棒的奴隶了。”康纳说。  
“……”阿诺压根没听清楚康纳说了些什么。粗硬的颗粒和故意设置的凸起深深地压着阿诺的G点和前列腺，太恶质了，阿诺这么想，双腿几乎瘫软的，如果没有咬着那块布，他一定会尖叫的。无力的挪动身体，性具棒略微的移动，从花心上扫过，阿诺差点射出来。  
“别乱动。”康纳抓住他，把性具棒又往里插了插——花心，性具棒的龟头直接压到花心上了！剧烈的震动让后穴抑制不住的高潮，阿诺觉得自己顶多坚持了三秒，阴茎便汩汩的冒出白浆，和前列腺液混在一起，简直一塌糊涂。  
射精后的甬道本能的收紧，可是性具棒是不可能变小的，只是更明显的磨着阿诺的肠壁。  
阿诺现在只有一个愿望，就是康纳把性具棒抽出去。可后者看起来并没有这个意思，只是捏弄着阿诺的身体。  
“啧，看看你自己现在是什么样子。”康纳掐了一下阿诺挺翘的屁股，似笑非笑的看着阿诺一片狼狈的下体。  
“抽出去吧……啊，啊……”阿诺吐掉嘴里的布，哀求道。  
“嗯？什么？”康纳故意挪动性具棒，让它在阿诺的前列腺上不断振动。  
“这个，东西，抽出去——啊——啊别再弄我了……”  
“哦？”康纳不为所动。“但我不想抽出去呢。”手指稍一用力，剧烈震动着的性具棒深深压住前列腺。被迫振动的腺体疯狂的刺激着本就一触即发的神经，从而带来大脑无法停止的颤抖。阿诺昂起头，却只是无力的呻吟：“天哪……”  
康纳抓住阿诺的大腿，抓着性具棒反复的用力抽插，阿诺的后穴一次次的被野蛮的挤开插入，然后被顶至前列腺，甚至花心……  
“天，哪……啊，不，啊——呃……”阿诺忍无可忍的扭动着腰肢，穴口痛苦的收缩蠕动，但一切都没让后穴的凌辱减轻哪怕半点。  
“你这骚东西，果然喜欢粗茎插你。”康纳拿着性具棒凶狠捣弄阿诺的后穴，操得穴洞发软，而且每次抽出来都带着不少水。  
“求求你，求求你了……呃，呃唔……”阿诺的声音颤抖着，带着沙哑：“我真的不行了，求求你——”  
康纳还是不为所动。  
一定要拿出来……阿诺想，看来只能这么说了，不过即使如此都比被性具棒操要好。  
“康纳用，用大阴茎插我，不要性具棒……”太羞耻了，阿诺几乎说不出口。  
康纳一眼就看出了阿诺的意图。“所以你，你喜欢大阴茎？”  
“是……”阿诺无路可走了。  
“至少用行动表示一下吧？”康纳粗大的阴茎抵到阿诺嘴边。  
没得选择了。阿诺哭了，他认命了，张开嘴吞了进去。  
好恶心……无论是味道，形状还是……  
“不会要我自己动吧？真是一点诚意都没有。”康纳抓着阿诺的头，慢慢把阴茎推入至根。  
阿诺喘着气，开始慢慢的吮吸，他知道用喉咙夹住也能让阴茎舒服。舔动茎身，咽喉夹着龟头，来回的移动……阿诺卖力的给康纳口交。  
“这才像点样子。”康纳扯着阿诺的头发，让自己的阴茎进的更深。阿诺口边溢着汁液，一下一下的吞咽，康纳干的劲起，想着下次弄他的嘴巴也不错。  
阿诺的表情有些痛苦，好看的眉毛皱了起来。真该死，要做到什么时候才可以……他想。  
突然，后穴的性具棒被抽了出来，阿诺愣了一会，嘴里的性器也被抽出。他被康纳抓着坐在康纳的胯部，粗大的性具再次插回柔软的小洞里。  
“还要做？我已经射了……”阿诺惊恐的问。  
“我还没有射。而且你看看自己现在这幅欠操的样子，啧。”下身开始耸动起来。  
“别做了……我招了，圣殿的事情我知道的，都说——”阿诺的声音打着颤：“停下啊……”  
“我可不需要情报。”康纳把乳夹夹到阿诺的乳头上，然后开了一档电量。“阿！”阿诺的腰骤然弓起，康纳钳紧他的胯部深深顶入。“呃！！！”双重的刺激简直让阿诺生不如死，内壁剧烈的收缩着，却只是让康纳觉得更舒服。阿诺的眼泪流了一脸，康纳却只是摸了摸他的脸，然后把电量推到第二档。  
“啊！！天，杀了我吧……啊！”阿诺尖叫了一声，随即无力的垂下头。这简直是他人生中最痛苦的时刻。“我喜欢听你尖叫，哀号的声音。很可爱。”康纳着迷的摸了摸阿诺的身体，覆着一层薄汗，非常漂亮。  
“会死人的——”阿诺扭动着身体想逃，自然是毫无用处。  
如楔子一样镶嵌在阿诺后穴里的阴茎已经顶到了最里面，有一下没一下的顶着阿诺的花心，顶的阿诺痛苦的呻吟变了味道。“阿……啊，饶了我……”阿诺无助的叫，身体因为顶弄而一直摇晃着。“哪有，这么，简单，的，事……”康纳一下一下的狠钉，长时间被那蠕动的紧致缠着也让人慢慢变得忍无可忍。  
龟头在花心上碾磨又碾磨，阿诺呻吟着，把头挨在康纳肩上摩擦。“要死了——”他喘气，眼里一片迷乱。康纳一边更往里的把阴茎往里推，一边揉着阿诺挺翘的臀，眼里欲望的成分越发明显。  
“不饶我那，让我射啊，啊，嗯，……”阿诺感觉自己快高潮了，希望快点脱离苦海的他本能的把自己的身体下压，好让自己的敏感点受到更大的刺激。  
“想被干，我就满足你。”康纳搂紧阿诺的身体，以前所未有的速度和力度剧烈的穿刺着阿诺的后穴，因为过于剧烈的刺激，阿诺忍无可忍的挣扎，哀号，然后颤抖着射出精液。“天，射了……”阿诺像小猫一样呻吟着，阴茎仍在不断的流淌出白色的浆液。  
康纳的小腹沾满阿诺的精液，但他毫不在乎。“也把我的给你。”他把阴茎插到阿诺的花心上，然后对着阿诺最敏感的一点射出浓稠的精液。  
“唔，别对那射，呃——”敏感点被射精让阿诺难以控制的扭动着腰肢，但仍旧被康纳牢牢固定着接受注射，直到康纳发泄完毕为止。

康纳终于拔出了阴茎。小洞里汩汩的流出精液，肠液等不少粘稠的液体，阿诺身上也粘哒哒的沾着两人的体液和精液，还有被捏的掐的咬的痕迹。康纳把束缚阿诺手腕的绸缎和乳夹松开，阿诺一下瘫软在床上。

“天啊……”阿诺从高潮的白光里缓过神，咽咽呜呜地哭了起来。  
康纳意犹未尽的抚摸着阿诺光滑的腰，臀和大腿：“你可真香。”


	2. 狼人

阿诺眼神空白。  
他歪着头躺倒在铺着兽皮的地板上，身上只穿着一件被撕扯得破破烂烂的衬衣。双手并着放在头上，一个锁把他双手的手腕和地板上的锁扣紧紧铐在一起。  
他的嘴角，脸上，身上，都是干涸的精液的痕迹和咬痕、抓痕。至于他双腿之间的情形，则只能用惨不忍睹四个字来形容……  
“爽快！没有哪次比这次更爽快了！”谢伊倚在深红色的沙发上笑得放荡，眼神玩味的扫视着与他只隔了一层玻璃的阿诺的身体。  
海尔森云淡风轻的把杯里的红酒再一次满上：“兄弟会会因为丢失了他而后悔的。”  
“可不是么，刺客里的尤物可不是想要弄到就能弄到的……”谢伊转眼看了看阿诺旁边那匹大得吓人的、正在舔舐自己猎物的狼：“不过你的儿子这次也算给了我们一个惊喜啊。”  
“康纳。”海尔森敲了敲玻璃，那匹狼便抬起头来，后腿轻轻一蹬跃到海尔森面前。  
“你喜欢他吗？”海尔森问。  
康纳看着海尔森，尾巴拍了拍地面，什么反应都没有。  
“喜欢干男人吗？啊？”谢伊指了指倒在地上的小刺客，笑得肆无忌惮。  
康纳回头看了阿诺一眼，然后点了点头。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！！！海尔森，我说什么？你的儿子从不让人失望。”谢伊敲了敲玻璃，用带着诱惑性的语句说道：“嘿，康纳，我告诉你，用性折磨一个男人比用刑罚慢慢杀死他有趣得多……我会把这个小家伙送给你，很快你就会明白这是什么滋味……”  
巨狼的眼睛一下子亮了。海尔森从兜里掏出钥匙，吩咐仆人解开阿诺与地板之间的锁铐。  
“不……不。”听到这些对话的阿诺微弱的说了一句，然后陷入了深深的黑暗。

一切都要从五个小时前说起。  
阿诺在自己失去自由和光明的那一刻就明白自己真的落进了圣殿骑士的陷阱并且绝无逃脱的可能，可当他的背接触到柔软的兽皮的时候，他隐约感觉到更可怕的事情即将降临到他的头上。  
手被重新铐住，蒙眼布和脚镣却撤掉了。  
映入眼帘的，是玻璃墙对面的两个男人，和他们背后墙上巨大的圣殿骑士标志。  
“另一个多里安？查尔斯的孩子？真没想到”穿着红黑色衣服的圣殿骑士说道，托着腮打量阿诺。  
另一名穿着蓝色衣服的圣殿骑士则摁了一个按钮，冷冷地说：“康纳，你可以出来了。”  
沉重的铁门打开，可怕的气息和声音一下在这小小的空间铺散开来。脚步声渐近，不像是人，阿诺一身冷汗。但当阿诺真的看见那个东西的时候，他感觉自己被一只无形的手掐住了喉咙——是一匹狼，一匹巨大的狼。它有着白灰的毛发和骇人的尖牙，凶狠的眼神让人毛骨悚然。  
它有些不耐烦的走进玻璃房间，瞥了阿诺一眼，就把征询的目光投向了穿蓝色衣服的圣殿骑士。对方很是无所谓的说：“把他当做你的一次性玩具就好。”  
阿诺的心脏几乎要跳出他的胸口，他的身体止不住的发抖，一动也不敢动。

难以置信。阿诺对圣殿骑士所谓的“秘密武器”早有耳闻，可是当传言真的被亲眼证实的时候……

世界仅剩一双阴冷的狼眼。

阿诺逼自己冷静下来，眼神望向天花板。明亮的灯光晃了他的眼。你死定了，阿诺.维克多.多里安，他对自己说。冷静的接受这一切吧，起码——带着尊严死去。

带着失望和绝望，阿诺认命的闭上了眼睛。

狼走到阿诺身边，低下头闻了闻，然后用巨大的爪子拨弄来拨弄去。阿诺的马甲被他扯开了。肥皂的味道，青苔的味道，松木家具的味道。狼挺喜欢这些味道，毕竟它已经有好长时间没出去跑跑了。他用巨大的爪子把阿诺的衣物扯开，直到只剩下一件衬衫——然后它闻到了奶油和面包的味道，或许还有酒？狼感觉自己的肚子也开始咕噜咕噜的抱怨起来。

“今天不一样哈？我还以为今天又是咬着脖子甩两下头就搞定了呢。”穿着红黑色衣服的圣殿骑士坐直了身子，语气里充满了期待。这份可怕的期待让人忍不住战栗。

够了。狼咆哮了一声，开始用爪子撕扯身下人唯一的衬衫，阿诺似乎意识到了什么，突然死命地挣扎起来。虽然没有什么实质性的作用，但却成功引起了狼的愤怒。  
狼压在了阿诺身上，后者已经几乎是拼死在挣扎，无意的一脚踢到了狼的阴囊上，随着一声痛叫，狼夹着尾巴跳到了一旁。

“哈哈哈哈！！有意思！太有意思了！”  
红黑色衣服的圣殿骑士拍着桌子，几乎已经笑到上气不接下气了。  
“……谢伊！”蓝色衣服的圣殿骑士语气里明显有几分不满。“你可不是在看马戏！”  
“别介意，我亲爱的肯威大师，要我说这确实是场完美的马戏。”谢伊回答道。

很好，谢伊.科马克和海尔森.肯威，阿诺确定自己是倒霉到家了。

狼再次扑了上去，阿诺故技重施，虽然这回只踢到狼的肚子，但是狼仍又痛得跳开了。但它的爪子已经抓到了阿诺的裤子，“刺拉”一声，阿诺的紧身裤和内裤在同一时刻被狼爪撕破了。

“我有个好主意。”谢伊红着眼看着在地板上扭动挣扎的半裸的小刺客。  
很快他的想法就被付诸行动。一个仆人进了玻璃房间，把一小瓶液体泼到了阿诺身上——准确的说，是下半身。

“……”巨狼伏下身子，呼吸变得急促起来。  
空气中弥漫着一股奇怪的……味道。狼觉得自己开始兴奋了。为了什么？它不知道。现在它的眼里只有地上的那个小刺客。哦……好像很美味？狼的心里突然多了一份奇怪的渴望。

“我没想到你竟然有这个，谢伊。”海尔森颇有深意的看着对面的人。  
“哼，一个商人告诉我他有犬类的催情剂，”谢伊托着下巴，语气挑逗：“我不过多买了几瓶，想在必要的时候，刺激下墙外的几只看门狗罢了，没想到对康纳也有用。”

“啊！啊——！”玻璃墙里的叫声拉回了两人的注意力，狼不知何时用爪子把阿诺的双腿分开，贪婪的嗅闻着那个地方，然后——始料未及的——开始舔舐。  
阿诺脑子里一片混乱。艾莉丝已经死去好几年了，繁重的任务又让他几乎没有时间帮自己泄欲……放肆的舌头把阴茎整个弄湿了。哦该死，该死，阿诺想把腿合起来，可是狼爪上的力量相当大。 下体被湿热的舌头舔得啧啧有声，很快就不争气的硬了。“滚……”阿诺只说了这一半就哽住了，因为狼开始舔他的小穴。阿诺突然意识到了什么，挣扎得更用力了，可狼也同时加大了压住他的力气。  
“不，不……”阿诺忍不住仰起头。  
他开始有感觉了。

狼开始了新一轮的防守反击。催情剂的气息早就让它尺寸惊人的阴茎勃起，意识到身下人也被情欲攻占，它干脆的整个伏到阿诺的身上，把自己硬得发疼的地方对准阿诺双腿间开始收缩蠕动的小口。

海尔森和谢伊听到了一声压抑的尖叫。

阿诺觉得自己几乎要死掉。  
前后的抽插完全出于本能。阿诺的挣扎，咒骂统统被粗野的压制。  
阿诺的身体和身上那只野兽的毛摩擦着，感觉自己几乎被撞散架。粗大的阴茎毫不客气的挤开紧窄的穴道，疼，真的疼。阿诺甚至不敢想象自己下身的情景，现在他的内心只有无比的恐惧和绝望，伴随着一次次的贯穿归于混浊的疼痛。这就是被羞辱的感觉么？

巨狼的脑子也被那新奇的感觉占满，又热，又湿，又紧，异常的舒服一下子侵占了它的大脑，让它疯狂的摆动自己的腰，同时用巨爪压紧身下的人。  
狼毕竟不是人，每一次的抽插都是百分之百的出于本能，无任何技巧可言。而这，才是它最可怕的地方。  
阿诺感觉到那根阴茎已经撞到了自己的前列腺上，他忍不住叫，结果是被干得更狠。 狼忽然猛烈的一顶，阿诺射了。

被操……射？阿诺的脑子还没有反应过来，新一轮的抽插就夺走了他的神志。  
后穴的运动并没有因为阿诺到了高潮而停止，巨狼一点也不在乎阿诺的感受，它只是觉得自己的阴茎在那个小洞里面感觉很好，很舒服。

“停下，不……啊……”阿诺的齿缝里溜出一丝呻吟。他的眉毛扭成一团，话语间是浓浓的不甘和痛苦。闻听此言，狼咬住阿诺的喉咙，用了点力，但并没有咬破皮肤，有点驯服的意思。

“真可怕，会被操烂的吧？”谢伊走到离阿诺比较近的地方，看着小刺客失神的表情。“不过看这小表情，很舒服的样子啊。”  
阿诺艰难的转过头，恨恨的瞪了他一眼。

可惜不断晃动的身体和颈间的狼头让阿诺的这一瞪没什么攻击力。

后穴已经被野兽的阴茎弄得溃不成军了，粘腻的液体进进出出，带着被放大了几百倍的快感刺激着阿诺的大脑。“该死……”阿诺只能说出这一句，然后咬紧牙关，防止呻吟从嘴巴里溜出来。瞧啊，被一匹狼操，旁边还有两名圣殿骑士看着，还得忍着不叫出来，阿诺难堪得想躲进巨狼浓密的毛发里——还有人能比他更难过吗？

“你他妈……就不能……碰一下前面？”阿诺断断续续的喘，低声把话语都挤到狼的耳朵里。狼愣了一会，放开了阿诺的脖子，然后完全把身子压在阿诺身上。  
现在，阿诺的阴茎被夹在两人（？）中间不断的被摩擦着。阿诺差点没忍住叫，下身传来的快感太可怕，他呜呜了两声，胡乱的摇了几下头，然后又一次射了。

狼发出了几声满足的哼哼，舔了舔阿诺的脸。

“真享受。”谢伊隔着玻璃用手指勾勒着阿诺脸的轮廓。  
“……”阿诺已经无力反驳。他用力挣扎了几下，用有些沙哑的嗓音对谢伊说：“杀了我吧。”  
“怎么可能呢。”谢伊微笑着，“难得一场完美的马戏。”  
“求……”狼用力的撞，阿诺迷乱的摇了摇头，把求救的眼神转向海尔森。  
海尔森冰冷的眼睛扫了他一眼，眼神就移回了手里的酒杯。

救命，救命……  
快感又一次袭来，阿诺被夹在快感和屈辱之间痛苦不堪，一口咬住搭在他肩膀上的狼的前腿，眼前的一切都开始晃动。  
结束吧……快点结束……

阿诺已经搞不清楚这是他第四次还是第五次射精了。狼发泄在他身体里，然后慢慢的退出来，意犹未尽的在阿诺身上蹭来蹭去，似乎想让阿诺的身上沾满自己的气味。阿诺不想管，他好累，累得一根指头都抬不起来。

“我会把这个小家伙送给你，很快你就会明白这是什么滋味…… ”  
“不……不。”  
阿诺知道自己一定是，一去不复返了。  
——————————————————————  
阿诺从混沌的噩梦里醒来，发现自己躺在浴缸里。腰是疼的，下身那个隐秘的地方也是疼的。阿诺昏昏沉沉的开了花洒，水流洒到他的身体上。两指伸进小穴，不出意料，里面一片滑腻。疲惫的阿诺只能慢慢的用手指把里面的液体掏出来。精液，还有一些透明的体液，分不清是自己的还是那匹狼的。  
阿诺用了很长时间才把自己清理干净，他试着跨出浴缸，可下体立刻传来疼痛，他不得不慢慢坐了回去。  
“该死……”阿诺骂了一句，身子却没有力气再进行第二次尝试了。  
正在这时，浴室的门打开了，一个身影走进氤氲的水汽里，把湿漉漉的阿诺从浴缸里抱了出来。  
阿诺靠在他的胸口，甚至没有去看清他是谁，就深深地陷入了沉睡——他实在是太累了，在受了整整一晚的折磨之后，他实在是，太累了。

不知过了多久，直到阳光强烈得穿透了窗帘。  
阿诺感觉自己的脑袋就像被人用锤子敲过一样，沉重得抬也抬不起来。他用了将近二十秒才发现自己只裹着一条毯子，三十秒时发觉自己在地上，四十秒时意识到手腕给铁链锁住了，并且铁链的另一端被钉死在墙上。

阿诺迷茫的看着空气中的一点，很久很久之后，才慢慢的爬起来。  
他在一个房间的角落里。房间里有两扇门，内部布置也相当简单，一个非常大的床铺，墙边的书柜，一套桌椅，一个大箱子，再无其他。  
阿诺把毯子裹在自己身上，小心的探索这个房间。他发现铁链其实不算短，他的活动范围能一直延伸到门边，覆盖整个床铺的范围。  
阿诺拧了拧门把手，是锁着的。阿诺手里没有任何工具，此时的他对锁无能为力。  
不过即使逃出去也没有意义啊。阿诺抓紧了毯子，内心又泛起一阵酸楚。在兄弟会眼里，他会是一个从圣殿骑士手里逃脱的刺客，在圣殿骑士眼里，他会是一个逃犯……这样出去估计会被两方同时追杀吧，那时才是真正的孤立无援呢。  
阿诺漠然的坐到了原来的角落里，把头埋到软软的被子上，不愿再想下去了。

阿诺是被狼推醒的。  
“啊——！”阿诺吓了一跳，抱着毯子躲回了角落里。他刚才又不知不觉睡着了。  
狼把叼着的几件衣服扔到他面前，阿诺捡起来，眼神还是迟疑的留在狼身上。  
狼甩了甩自己灰白色的毛，朝阿诺的方向迈了一步。  
“……滚开！”阿诺一下子绷紧了神经。  
狼低下头，眼神凶狠了起来，龇着牙对阿诺咆哮。还没等阿诺进行下一步动作，它就直接跳到阿诺身上，对着阿诺张开了它可怕的，长着獠牙的嘴。  
阿诺被吓得脸色发白。  
等到狼从他的身上下来，阿诺才明白这是狼对他的示威，让他明白到底谁才是主宰。

阿诺惶惶不安的度过了第一个白天。  
“吱呀——”夜幕降临的时候，门打开了。一个棕色皮肤的男人走了进来。他光着上半身，皮肤上画着一些类似于图腾之类的花纹，更重要的是，他戴着的是，狼头？  
他无视了阿诺，直接走向房间里的另一扇门——里面是个浴室，然后把水龙头拧到最大。

阿诺坐在床边死死的盯着他。  
“你是谁？”  
水声哗哗，男人似乎没有听到阿诺的话。所以阿诺在他走出浴室的时候又问了一次——  
“你是谁？”  
男人漠然的看了他一眼，然后把头上的狼头放到一边的桌子上。下一秒，他的身体开始弯曲，灰白的毛发忽然从他的身体里长出来，然后，他变成了那匹狼。  
“我的天啊……”阿诺惊得一句话都说不出来。  
狼咬住阿诺的袖子，把他拉到床边，还没等阿诺意识到些什么，它又忽然的变回了那个男人。  
“你可以，你居然，可以……”阿诺用力掐了自己的胳膊，疼痛表明他根本没在做梦。  
而已经解开裤头的男人则干脆的把阿诺压在床沿，开始剥他的裤子。  
“不！”阿诺开始挣扎，他不愿意被男人干，这会是再加一层的耻辱！  
康纳力气很大，他用力把阿诺的手腕压在头顶，然后用铁链紧紧的缠了几圈。  
“不要……”阿诺的裤子最终还是被扔到了地上，小刺客的半个身子被压在床上。  
男人从兜里拿出了不知什么东西，阿诺听到了拧瓶盖的声音，然后小穴感受到了大片的冰凉。  
阿诺忍住尖叫，努力想推开这个男人，可是被绑紧的双手让他无计可施。男人已经用了两根手指在开发他的穴口，阿诺不确定自己还能撑多久。  
康纳把润滑剂在甬道里抹匀了些，然后犹豫了一下，把手指抽了出来。  
不行，还不够……！阿诺还没来得及说，一个热烫的，坚硬的东西就彻底让他没了说话的机会。  
康纳喘着粗气，抓着阿诺的腰往里进。  
根本就是动物一样的交配！粗鲁野蛮，几乎没什么技巧。阿诺痛苦的皱眉，阴茎的粗度根本不是两根手指能比拟的。  
“该死……”他艰难的憋出了这句话。  
“我要进去，放松。”康纳命令道。如果他不服从的话可能会硬顶进去，这样只会受伤。阿诺权衡了一下，还是服从了他。  
阴茎慢慢的的整个进了去，抵在阿诺的很里面，阿诺喘着气，缩着屁股不知如何是好。  
“和昨天一样好，嗯……”男人在阿诺的侧脸亲了好几下，然后开始他的活塞运动。  
这可苦了阿诺，他又要再一次被夹在快感和尊严中间不断折磨了。  
“叫我的名字，康纳。”康纳把阿诺压在床边，嘎吱嘎吱干得起劲，对于阿诺咬着嘴唇一脸隐忍的样子很是不满意。  
“不……啊嗯！”阿诺摇了摇头，然后就被一个猛地顶撞逼出了一声呻吟。  
“叫！”康纳的声音已经带了些恼怒和不耐烦。  
阿诺软巴巴地叫道：“康纳……”  
男人一下撞到他的前列腺上，阿诺难过的把脸偏过去。  
“康……”  
“算了，别叫了。”男人的语气有些不满。  
阿诺发着抖，他能感觉到康纳的阴茎抵住那里开始旋转。“不啊，不要那里……”阿诺止不住的喘息，他胡乱的摇着头，眼睛早就没了焦距。  
男人饶了他，重新开始那无止境的抽插。

阿诺从高潮里慢慢回过神来。  
康纳解开了他手上的束缚，把他拦腰抱起来，带到浴室里清理。  
花洒把水洒到阿诺的脸上，他清醒了不少。推开康纳伸向自己双腿之间的手，阿诺涨红了脸说：“下次不准射在里面！”  
“为什么？”康纳不太明白，所以在阿诺的推拒下仍旧把一根手指塞进了阿诺的小穴。天啊，里面可……真湿。  
“……”小刺客无论如何都不肯再说些什么了。

阿诺被康纳当做泰迪熊一样抱着，两人又滚回了床上。

直到光亮来临的前一刻。


	3. ABO/发情/俘虏

“这几个小家夥快到发情期了……”一个alpha卫兵面露渴望的盯着笼子里几个昏睡着的omega。  
“喂，精虫上脑的家伙！”他的队长，一个傲气的beta，用力拍了拍他的肩：“挑一个最好的留给老大，其他都是你们的，急什么？”  
“哪个？”卫兵舔了舔嘴唇，眼神再次从笼子里扫过。“最边上那个？还是那个蓝衣服的？”妈的，他根本不在乎给老大哪一个，他只希望自己能快点拖出来一个两个爽一爽。  
“蓝衣服的吧。抓捕他们的时候，发现那家伙好像是他们的头儿呢。”队长一个手势，旁边两个卫兵就把他从笼子里拖了出来。  
“告诉老大，然后把他捆到‘那个房间’。”

“……”阿诺把头抵在床角，尽力忍耐那份由内而外的痛苦。  
他苏醒时，发现自己被困在这个房间，双手被捆着，更要命的是他的发情期就这么到了，而他什么都没有。阿诺的喘息越发粗重。他非常害怕，这是他第二次没有抑制剂的发情，第一次时的可怕经历让他明白了抑制剂对于omega究竟有多重要……老天！阿诺咬住嘴唇，双腿紧紧夹着不停蹭动，阴茎处于微勃的状态，后穴开始本能的收缩……给他一点抑制剂吧！不然他根本不知道自己会做出些什么荒唐的事儿来。  
“需要抑制剂吗？”一个温和而低沉的声音问。  
“……嗯！嗯！”阿诺不知道声音从哪里传来，只能拼命点头。  
“抑制剂有副作用，对于omega的身体不好。”那个声音说道。  
“我不在乎……”阿诺伏在地上喘气。  
“治标不治本。给你来点干脆的，怎么样？”  
“干……脆？！”阿诺歪着头，忽然他瞪大了眼睛。  
他闻到了alpha的气味。  
阿诺痛苦的呻吟了一声。  
alpha的气味对于发情的omega就是解药，最毒的解药。阿诺根本不敢往下想，那个alpha会怎样干他，自己会不会闻到那份气味就疯狂到祈求着被干？天呐，天呐……

那股气味越来越近，阿诺怔怔的看着一个强壮的棕色皮肤男人跪坐下来。

“唔。”粗糙的手指捏住阿诺的下巴，男人发出意味不明的声音。  
阿诺瘫在那里一动也不敢动。从气味他就知道，这是一个强大的，足以压制绝大部分alpha的强势存在。  
阿诺想逃，可是他感觉自己动也动不了。他的大脑几乎被alpha的气味塞满，阿诺努力忍住不要去舔他的手指，求他把自己干到昏。  
当年父亲发现他是omega之后，非常严肃的告诉他，绝对不要在发情期时，靠近他没有百分之百信任的alpha。  
“不，不可以……”  
阿诺小声叫着，缩躲着。  
康纳觉得十分有趣。  
“别……碰我……啊”阿诺尽全力维持自己的理智，他的后穴已经开始疯狂的收缩和分泌液体了。  
“乖。”康纳摩挲着阿诺的头发。  
不行了，不行了，想被插……  
“……呜，饶了我，不行了……”  
“乖。”康纳转而抚摸他的脸。

真该死，阿诺难受的想着，一边忍不住的用脸蹭着男人的手指。  
“你叫什么？”那个alpha用手握住阿诺被绳子捆着的手腕慢慢摩挲。  
“阿诺.多里安……”  
“哦。”  
手上的束缚被解开了。“康纳。”那个alpha说道。  
“康纳。”阿诺呆滞的重复着。

好想做……阿诺忍不住想。

“真可爱。”康纳把阿诺困在自己的胳膊里。  
阿诺跟中了毒一样紧靠着康纳。  
“第一次？”康纳低声问。阿诺茫然的一言不发。  
康纳用手遮住阿诺的眼睛，同时吻住他的嘴唇。  
“康纳……”阿诺感觉自己的魂魄都已经被Alpha的味道迷惑了，他顺从的回吻，勾住康纳强壮结实的臂膀。

康纳一下把阿诺的腿架到自己的腰上。  
阿诺被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，回过神来的时候整个人都靠在了康纳怀里。  
男人粗鲁的在阿诺颈部亲了两口，就开始扒阿诺的紧身裤。  
阿诺什么也想不了，什么也做不了，只是本能的配合康纳把自己的裤子脱下来。  
“都他妈湿了。”康纳一把解开自己的裤子，把阿诺压在床上猛烈的顶入。  
“……啊……嗯！”阿诺眼前一片空白，他一口咬住康纳的肩膀。  
那种alpha给omega带来的，生理上的舒服……阿诺抓着康纳的背，在一阵阵淫靡的操干的声音里，感觉自己这辈子经历过的发情期的饥渴都被瞬间满足了。  
康纳看见阿诺在他身下失神的表情，有些惊讶于阿诺的强烈反应。  
“要，”阿诺感觉到康纳慢了下来，可怜巴巴的蹭他的脸：“别停……”  
康纳把手伸进阿诺的衣服里，抚摸着他线条紧致的腰，一边加快了顶弄的速度。  
“嗯……”阿诺抱着康纳的背，头埋在他的颈窝，眼里那一点不甘几乎被欲望烧尽，哪里还有开始的抗拒。  
突然阿诺夹紧了康纳的腰，康纳意会，用力的往上顶了两下，阿诺就呜咽着射了出来。  
甬道骤然收紧，康纳狠狠地撞到最深处，随着阿诺一声尖叫，他成结了，精液几乎都爆发在了那温暖的内里。

“……”阿诺慢慢回过神来。他现在半裸着坐在，不，应该是骑在康纳的胯上，后者不知何时把自己的裤子脱了下来，正搂着阿诺的腰身食髓知味的揩油。而阿诺的手正放在康纳的腹部，那里不仅肌肉结实，而且布满伤痕，很明显，一个强悍的alpha。  
“你真可爱。”康纳把阿诺的头拉下来亲了他一口。  
“这是哪儿？你是谁……？和我一起的人呢？”阿诺缩躲着，可是身体里的结让他没法和康纳分开。  
“他们比你惨多了，我的手下现在应该在轮奸他们。”康纳抓住阿诺的拳头，玩味的说：“你打我也没有用，小家夥，毕竟你也自身难保。”  
“混蛋……！”阿诺咬牙切齿。  
“或许你该更听话些，不然我玩够了你会把你扔出去给他们轮。”康纳用力捏捏阿诺的脸蛋，后者反抗般的推开他的手。  
“……”康纳冷冷的施以威压，阿诺眼前一黑，一下就被压紧在康纳的胸口。“骨头很硬啊？没事，我帮你磨软。”  
阿诺小穴里那根结刚消褪的阴茎又狠厉的顶弄起来，阿诺惊慌的叫了一声，康纳扶着他的腰，把阿诺整个人压倒在床上，期间来回的抽插一点没停。  
“嗯，呃。”阿诺浑身慢慢染上情欲的红，他的手指不自觉的抓着康纳的肩膀。  
康纳听着两人交合发出的淫靡水声，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。“哼，果然还是阴茎才能让你老实。”  
“恩……”阿诺喘着气，缠紧了康纳的身体，“用力点，用力点干我……”  
“喔？”康纳看了看的阿诺表情，后者半是失神半是祈求的看他，蓝色的眼睛泛着汪汪的水光。“弄死你算了！”康纳猛烈的抽插，弄得阿诺忍不住的不断呻吟。  
阿诺现在什么别的都想不了了，性快感把他的理智挤出了脑海，omega的本能占据了阿诺的全部。  
“小家夥，告诉我你有没有和别的alpha做过？”康纳抓着阿诺的后颈问。  
阿诺伏在康纳的胸口，呆呆地摇了摇头。  
“很好，以后你的小洞，也只能我干……”话音刚落又是一阵剧烈的耸动，阿诺的腰被抓着，臀部一下被撞得变形。  
“到了好里面…”阿诺双眼迷离，配合的分开腿，自觉的摇着屁股接受操干。他已经射了好几次了，精液沾得四处都是。  
“顶那个地方，舒服……嗯！啊恩！”阿诺叫着，康纳用力压住阿诺，在他最爱的那一点不断碾磨，享受着身下人的呻吟喘息。  
“不错。”康纳满足的再次在阿诺身体里成结。  
阿诺基本已经意识不清了，康纳像抓着一个布娃娃一样把他抱到自己身上。  
“……”阿诺浑身软绵绵的伏在康纳身上，表情一片空白，身体却红得诱人。  
“真可爱，今晚也和我睡算了。”康纳把阿诺像泰迪熊一样抱着，摸着他棕色的头发。  
“混，混蛋……”阿诺微弱的反抗了一下。  
“做都做了，还不肯老实点？”康纳把阿诺的一条腿架到自己的腰上，用手束缚住阿诺的双腕：“看看，你的小洞还在淌精液了，嘴巴硬什么？又想找干？”  
“放开我！”阿诺摇晃着想要躲开。  
康纳眼神一暗：“这可是你自找的，小家夥。”他从床边拿出绳子把阿诺的手腕捆在床头，就着阿诺趴伏着的姿势又把阴茎插了进去。  
“啊……混蛋，出去……”阿诺的欲望已经消退了不少，现在咽咽呜呜的开始反抗。  
“是男人就不会出去，你知道吗？”康纳把阴茎塞到最里面，然后在阿诺身上像骑马一样顶撞着他。果然身下人很快便被干的瘫软。  
“叫主人。”康纳胁迫般的在阿诺耳边说。  
阿诺摇了摇头，咬着牙不发一词。  
“别逼我。我有的是让你崩溃的办法。”  
阿诺感觉耳后有一股凉气。但他还是一言不发。  
“这是你自找的。”康纳把阴茎抽出来，把阿诺翻了个身又再次插了进去。然后阿诺被整个儿抱了起来，为了防止自己掉下去阿诺只能抓住康纳的肩膀。  
“带你去看看你的同伴？”康纳淫邪的在阿诺嘴边吹了两口气。

“嘎吱”一声，康纳推开了那扇沉重的木门。  
“……？！”阿诺几乎被哽得说不出话来。  
房间里是极其淫荡的群交场面，许多他认识的同伴都被两个以上的Alpha卫兵玩弄着，有人还正在承受着双龙入洞的侵袭。裸露的肉体和强烈的淫靡气味瞬间充斥了阿诺的感官。  
“老大！”一个正在接受着口交的卫兵发现了康纳的到来，眼馋的看着挂着康纳身上的，只穿着一件白衬衣的阿诺。  
康纳回应了他，然后低声对阿诺说：“嗯？怎么样？替他们高兴么？”  
“放开他们……”  
“可能么？”康纳舔了舔阿诺的耳垂，把他带到一个omega旁边。  
阿诺恐惧的看着这个场景。这个omega已经被折磨得失去了意识，但还有两个alpha卫兵在对他实施着奸淫。  
“啊……阿诺！”旁边的一个omega叫了一声，口里就被强硬的塞进了三根手指。“老实老实点儿！”他身后的alpha卫兵恶狠狠的说。  
“雅……”阿诺被康纳一个猛烈的亲吻封住嘴巴。  
“叫主人。”康纳命令道。  
“你，你放了他们，我就答应你……”  
“只能有一个，这是我最大的让步了。”康纳把阿诺抵在墙边。“进了这个地方的omega，还没有活着出去过的呢。”  
“那，那就，……”阿诺不安的指了指刚刚叫了他的那个omega。  
“先叫主人，小家夥。”康纳寸步不让。  
“主人……”阿诺犹犹豫豫的叫道。  
康纳回过头和卫兵说了几句，他们就拖走了那个omega。

“回去吧，接下来就是我们俩的时间了，嗯？”

阿诺又被带回了原来的小房间。他跪坐在一片混乱的床铺上，身上除了一件衬衫外不着寸缕。康纳直接把自己脱得精光，压上阿诺的身体。  
“喜欢后入吗？可以进得很深……”康纳舔吻着阿诺耳后，狠厉的抽插。  
阿诺的小穴受着强烈的冲击，手腕又被康纳捆着，连“不”字也说不出，只能摇着头不自觉的哼唧，眼前一片发白。  
“唔，”康纳操了一会还嫌不够，把床上的两个枕头垫在阿诺身下，又抓着他的腰狠劲的干了起来。  
床铺上白黑肉体交叠，抽插的声音淫靡不堪。  
“喜不喜欢大阴茎？”康纳逼问道。  
阿诺咬着嘴唇。  
“说！”康纳对准阿诺的敏感点狠撞，终于逼得身下人呜咽着说：“喜欢……”  
康纳把两根手指塞进阿诺的嘴里，玩弄着他软滑的舌头，阿诺受惊般的想起身逃走，一抬臀只是让康纳插得更深。  
现在的两人完全是用动物的姿势在交合。  
“唔……唔嗯！”阿诺挣扎着想逃开，但还没逃离多少距离，便又被拖了回来继续新一轮的操干。  
康纳舒爽的干着完全处于弱势的阿诺，内心的Alpha征服欲得到了极大的满足。“妈的，真爽……”他粗暴的把阿诺身上唯一的遮挡物（虽然已经形同虚设）扯了下来，阿诺单薄的身板显得更加可怜。  
阿诺感觉到胸前的乳头被粗糙的手指摁住，然后又捏又掐。“不要，不……”阿诺抬高自己的上半身想躲避这份亵玩，可是强壮的手臂一下搂住他的腰身，然后就是一个几乎要了阿诺的命的狠撞。阿诺哀哀的叫了一声，身体又无力的落回了原处。他总算是见识到了Alpha恐怖的支配欲。  
阿诺已经被好几轮的连续折磨弄得筋疲力尽，他的体力本身就远不如常年正面与敌人打斗的康纳，现在只能被压在下面任人摆布。  
“松开……”阿诺弱弱的说。  
“啊？松开？不是应该更用力干得更深吗？”康纳玩味的舔着阿诺的耳垂。阿诺用反抗的眼神看着他。  
“哼，小家夥，以为反抗有用吗？”康纳粗鲁的吻了吻阿诺的脸侧：“只不过越反抗我越舒服罢了！”说完又是一次重重的穿刺。  
“……！”阿诺被这突如其来的一下吓着了，本能的又开始向床边逃离。康纳把他狠狠地拖了回来，粗大的阴茎以吓人的频率在小洞里抽插，阿诺浑身发软，只能捂着嘴尽量不让自己叫出来。  
“还敢逃？嗯？是嫌屁股被操得还不够吧？”  
阿诺感觉身体已经不属于自己了。  
“让，让我走吧……”阿诺开始哭泣。  
“哭也没用，必须等我爽够了。”康纳一刻不停的撞击着。  
“不行了……会死的……”阿诺断断续续的哀求道。  
“可我还没爽够，你说怎么办？”  
“我……我用嘴帮你弄……”  
“这可是你自己说的。”康纳把阴茎拔了出来，又把阿诺的头拖过来，就着还沾在上面的汁液插进阿诺嘴里。  
……好大，好烫……  
阿诺已经顾不上汁液的咸腥，卖力的吮吸舔吻着，只希望康纳能够快点射出来。那根可怕的东西不仅粗硬，而且持久得不行，阿诺已经是眼里泛着泪光在努力的帮康纳口交。  
康纳看阿诺可怜的样子也不再为难他，随便插了两下就在他的嘴里射了出来。

这恐怖的一夜终于结束了。  
阿诺昏迷之前想道。


End file.
